As is well known in the techniques of examining the interior surfaces of the ocular globe, in order to determine certain defects thereof, said examination must be carried out by the use of special apparatus which throw luminous beams which are very straight and thin, and which must be passed through the iris of the eye and through the crystalline, in order to examine certain areas, for instance, of the cornea or the retina, but requiring very intricate installations and, also, with the practical impossibility of examining certain regions of the interior of the ocular globe, which are not accesible through the iris which covers the majority of the cornea in its section giving access to the light rays towards the interior of the ocular globe.
Therefore, the above described system requires that, if a person wishes to detect certain defects in his vision so that he may decide to visit the ophthalmologist in order for him to determine the nature of the problems, a relatively long time elapses, giving as a result that the disease which, at the outset could have been easily remedied, turns out to be occasionally practically incurable or only curable with great difficulties.
Therefore, it has been for long sought to introduce a method and an apparatus permitting the user to self-examine the interior of the ocular globe such that, with certain very elementary training, he may determine himself when any part of the interior of his ocular globe is defective, so as to immediately proceed to visit the ophthalmologist to apply the adequate treatment. The customary reluctancy to visit medical doctors and particularly ophthalmologists, very often renders the defects or diseases of the ocular globe very grave and permits them to advance so as to become practically incurable, so that an apparatus of this nature, together with the method of the present invention, which permits self-examining the interior of the ocular globe, may solve very serious problems as a preventing apparatus and method for avoiding the ocular diseases to develop to an undue stage.